


Aqua Blue 0.1

by spixinblue



Series: Tron Legacy [2]
Category: Tron: Legacy (2010)
Genre: Character Study, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 01:59:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14439054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spixinblue/pseuds/spixinblue
Summary: Quorra waits until it´s time to move.





	Aqua Blue 0.1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mithen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mithen/gifts).



> As always, English is not my mother language and this was betaed many years ago by Mithen. All remaining mistakes are mine.

Quorra is watching Flynn. She always watches him. He raised her since almost the beginning. She likes to hear his stories while playing Go at the end of the each cycle. He speaks sometimes about his son, Sam... when she was younger she felt a bit unsettled about him. But, she finally understood she was as close as Sam to Flynn. In a way he´s her father. He has never said it aloud but she knows it. 

Right now, she knows something is disturbing him.

He´s old, she sees the pass of time every time she looks at him. She´s worried. Is Flynn slowly erasing himself? He´s been meditating more and more lately. Sometimes he dreams while doing it. He doesn´t say about what most of the time. She suspects he dreams about his mistakes, lost time with his son, lost words with Alan... Clu and Tron. 

The soft light at the end of the cycle, watery blue, is shining quietly inside the darkness of the room. The room overseeing the place where all was lost. The blue, even today - after all that eradication and pain - it's still shining like fireflies somewhere in that city... at least that´s how she imagined fireflies to be after the descriptions in Flynn´s books. She looks at the city and she can´t ignore that even from far away red light can be seen - and every time Quorra wonders if red fireflies exist somewhere - invading the city like a sickness growing unstoppable.

She wants to move. To do something. Flynn says sometimes it's best not to move. She doesn´t completely understand this concept, maybe Flynn´s right and she´s too young. For now, she sits before the Goban and plans her next move, Flynn will end his meditation in time for the play, he always does. 

Later she will go out to patrol, to hear what´s happening in the city... something is always happening somewhere. 

What a surprise it was when she heard about the User. A User in the city after all these cycles, and the User is Flynn´s son. Quorra can´t believe it. She´d had to do something or Sam would be deleted forever. She saves him. She brings him to Flynn. And she´s afraid all the time because she knows this, this, would make things move... and she´s not sure if it would be better or worse for all of them. She´s afraid but... it´s Flynn´s son. It´s a User. And she wants to know so many things... maybe Sam would answer.


End file.
